


"Good Luck, Boys..."

by notjustmom



Series: TFP [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Hudders, Gen, Missing Scene, after 221B blows up, crackly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A bit of crack following the boys' leap from Baker Street, I'm almost positive, they might have had a bit of a headache at the very least before becoming pirates...





	

"MYCROFT Holmes! What have you done to my bloody flat? Sherlock? Oh, John. I knew the world was coming to an end when you sat in that chair, but...oh dear, boys...did you at least phone for Emergency Services? Oh, what good are you?"

"Yes, I need fire and an ambulance to what remains of 221 B Baker St. Hurry, please?"

Sherlock moved first, slowly at first, then realised where he was, and sat up as if stung by a bee. "John!!"

"Shh, love." Mrs. Hudson was kneeling at his side. "He's fine, he's breathing, dear. I think both of you are a bit concussed, just a few scrapes and a bit singed around the edges...do you remember what happened?"

"Hmm...seems baby sister knows how to hold a grudge."

"Sister?" Mrs. Hudson mumbled. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought, dear."

"No, I have a sister, Mrs. Hudson; one I just found out about, and the same one just tried to blow us up, I always said family is difficult at the best of times. Some days it is simply murderous."

"Sherlock?" John had made his way over, and was checking his friend for any hidden injuries. "Are you okay?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his blogger, and as they helped each other up, carefully, he muttered, "if someone asks me if I'm okay ever again, I shall become absolutely monstrous."


End file.
